Dead Detectives and Other Rarities
by Magika
Summary: When they discover Jeff tapdancing on his desk, Rachel and Frank understand they have quite an unusual murder case on their hands...


**Title:** Dead Detectives and Other Rarities  
**Author:** [Hilde S. Nilsen][1]  
**Date completed:** May 30, 2000

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never were, never will be. 'Nuf said.

**Notes:** I needed something to cheer me up, as I've got an exam to pass tomorrow. Economics and all… So only nice comments, please!

**Dead Detectives and Other Rarities  
**by Hilde

Detective Senior Conastables Rachel Goldstein and Frank Holloway were sitting calmly at their desks one Tuesday morning. It was a beautiful day, warm and sunny, and Rachel and Frank had not yelled at each other more than three times that morning. Senior Sergeant Helen Blakemore in the office next door wondered if it was a new record. All in all, the station of the Sydney Water Police was as peaceful as it had ever been.

Until a high-pitched scream shaked the building. Helen had to hold on to her papers to keep them from blowing off her desk. "What on earth…" she muttered, thinking Frank had tried one of his practical jokes on Rachel again. She sighed, and headed over to the Detectives' office to pull the two secret lovers apart.

Meanwhile, Frank and Rachel was rather startled by the scream themselves. Frank looked at Rachel. Rachel looked at Frank. Then they both looked in the direction of the scream. "Did that come from where I think it came from?" Frank asked curiously.

Rachel nodded slowly. "I think so…" she replied even slowlier. "Maybe we should – Ou!" She jumped 30 centimetres when Helen suddely barged in, and hit her knee into her desk. "Ouch!" she exclaimed annoyed, rubbing her sore knee. "What did you do that for?!"

Helen ignored her completely. "Frank, couldn't you at least have waited till after lunch time?" she said in exasperation.

"Oi! What did I do?" Frank asked so innocently that Helen started wondering if he in fact *was* just that. But before she could confront him with her accusations, they heard another scream. Well, it wasn't exactly a scream this time. It was what Rachel would characterize as 'yoodling.' Helen looked at Frank. Frank looked at Rachel. Rachel looked back at Frank. "Hey, why are you staring at me like that??" he asked when he suddenly realized both of them were surveying him, as if he had been the one yoodling.

"What *is* that noise?" Helen demanded, still keeping an eye on Frank. She couldn't quite believe he had nothing to do with it.

"I belive it is coming from Hawker's office," Rachel replied.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too," Frank agreed eagerly.

"Well, then we had better chack it out, hadn't we?" It wasn't a question, it was an order. Frank and Rachel didn't dare to object, so they followed Helen over to the Chief Inspector's office.

Helen opened the door firmly, and with the two D's peeking over heer shoulders, she examined the scene.

Hawker's office looked quite normal. The fish tank was in its place, and as far as Helen could see, all the fishes were alive. The rest of the furniture was also where it should be, and none of the windows were broken. Jeff was dancing on his desk, and – Wait a minute. For a moment Helen thought she was going crazy, but a closer look on Jeff told her she had not been dreaming. Jeff *was* tap-dancing on his desk. Actually, he was tap-dancing and yoodling at the same time, and Helen had to admire him for managing that. Behind her she could sense the puzzled looks the Detectives were sending each other.

"What the heck is *that*?" Rachel had developed a bad habit of speaking *slowly*, Helen noticed.

"Dunno," Frank replied, shaking his head. "But I'm very glad I got to see it. I can't wait to tell this at the pub!"

"No one's gonna tell anything at the pub," Helen ordered. She felt she had to save her boss from embarassing himself even further. 'Let's face it, Jeff is a good cop, but his dance abalities need improving. Seriously improving,' Helen decided after watching Hawker for a while longer. She made a mental note to sign him up for a dance course as soon as possible. "Ahem!" she coughed, attempting to catch Jeff's attention. It didn't work. "Excuse us," she tried, but Jeff still didn't take any notice of them. His feet went like drumsticks, and Helen was starting to seriously worry about his heart, not to mention the desk. It looked like it would collapse any minute. "Jeffrey!" she called. No reaction. She was about to go over to him, when a whistle that was bound to be shown on Richter's scala, sounded through the city. Jeff jumped off his desk in surprise, and managed to avoid the fish tank in the landing.

"Thank you, Rachel," Helen smiled.

"You're welcome."

"What did you say?" Frank asked, rubbing his ears. "I can't hear a thing!"

"Shut up, Holloway."

"Right."

"Jeff, will you please step out from under that desk and tell us why you've suddenly taken up tap-dancing during work hours?" Helen asked politely.

Jeff carefully peeked over the desk. "Rachel," he said, his voice a bit shaky. "Don't you ever do that again."

"I won't if you don't," Rachel replied lightly.

"Deal." Jeff managed to get to his feet, and sank down in his chair.

"Well?" Helen was becoming impatient.

Jeff glanced puzzled at her. "Huh?"

Helen and Rachel both shot him a deadly look, and he suddenly remembered. "Oh, yeah, that. Well… I just heard some incredible news," he explained with a grin.

"And?"

"Shanna and Eddie Butler were killed last night!" Jeff burst out laughing.

Rachel looked at Frank. Frank looked at Rachel. Then they both looked at Helen, who was standing with her hands on her hips, hoping she could clear up a few things for them.

"So we're finally rid of those creeps," Helen smirked. "What happened?"

"They were lured into a trap on a mission last night, slipped on a rock in the harbour and drowned." Jeff was still smiling at the thought.

"Both of them?" Helen asked sceptically.

Jeff nodded eargerly. "Both of them! Ha ha ha!"

"Whoa! Hang on a sec!" Frank demanded. "Do you mid telling us poor, completely ignorant D's who these people were, and what's so funny about them being killed?"

This caused Jeff to bend forward on his desk, shaking with laughter. Frank glared at him.

"Shanna and Eddie Butler were detectives with the homicide team," Helen told them. "They were married, and from what I know, the only friends they had, were themselves. They weren't exactly fun to be with. Sure, they solved some big cases, but everyone kept as far from them as possible. I doubt they'll be missed by anyone. Actually, Eddie always used to beat Jeff in poker."

Rachel lit up, sensing something she could blackmail Hawker with later. "I didn't know you played poker, Jeff?" She smiled sweetly at him.

Jeff sent Helen an annoyed look. "Thanks a lot," he muttered.

"You're welcome. It'll cost you, though."

Jeff ignored her and turned to Rachel. "Alright. Yes, I did play poker, but I gave it up some time ago. I got sick of always losing everything to Eddie. And before you ask, no, it wasn't strip poker."

"Damn." Rachel's evil plans blew up in her face.

"Well, haven't you got work to do?" Helen asked the D's.

"Actually, no, we don't," Frank told her.

"Yes, you do. Shanna and Eddie Butler."

"That's not our problem," Rachel objected.

"Yes, it is," Helen said firmly. "You work with the Water Police. They drowned. Off you go." She pushed them friendly out the door and shut it behind them with a bang. But she had hardly turned around before Frank poked his head in again.

"Eh, where are we going?" he asked curiously.

"Five Dock," Helen told him, closing the door two inches from his nose.

~*~*~*~*~

"I don't get this,"Frank said, scratching his head. He and Rachel were down at Five Dock, trying to figure out how the Butlers had died. "I mean, if they were found here," he pointed towards a spot on the beach, "how could they have slipped on a rock? There isn't a rock here at all, and even if it was, the water can't be more than a few inches deep!"

"Of course they didn't *slip*," Rachel said with emphasis. "I don't even think they drowned. Didn't you see the wounds in their heads? My guess is they were hit from behind and then dumped here. What do you think?"

"I think you're brilliant," Frank smiled. "Let me kiss you for it." He attempted to place a kiss on her cheek, but she pushed him away.

"Get a grip, Holloway!" she said annoyed.

Frank shrugged. "Worth a try. Now, what about these dead people?"

"What about them?" Rachel asked blankly.

"Shouldn't we find out how and why they died?"

"Oh, Yeah. Right. I suppose so. We should. Absolutely."

Frank glanced sideways at his partner. "Rachel, if you don't stop saying meaningless words immediately, I'm gonna have to kiss you to shut you up."

"Don't even go there!" Rachel warned him.

"Okay. You take how, I take why."

"What?"

"You find out *how* they died, I find out *why*," Frank explained.

"Oh no, you don't!" Rachel protested. "I'm not going to the morgue!"

"I'm afraid you are," Frank said, patting her on the head.

"Awww… I always have to go to the morgue!" Rachel complained.

"You do not!"

"Why can't you go?" She flashed him one of her sweetest smiles, but for once it didn't work.

"Because I'm going to talk to the young lady who found them," Frank announced. "Bye bye, darling!"

Rachel shot him a Look, before she got in the car to og down to the – ick – morgue.

Frank blew her a kiss, then headed over to the young blonde who was being taken care of by a police officer. He didn't look too happy when Frank interrupted them. "Detective Frank Holloway," he introduced himself to the woman. "I understand you –"

"Oh, Frank!" the woman cried out and threw herself around Frank's neck.

"Frank was amazed at his charm. Usually, he had to chat a bit first, but now he only had to say his name, and she was in his arms. "I know," he said as he hugged her tightly. "I love you too."

The girl quickly broke away from him. "What?" she asked with a suspicious look. "I'm crying on your shoulder because I've just been thruogh a traumatic experience – it's not every day I find a couple of dead bodies, you know – and you make fun of me? You should be ashamed of yourself!" She slapped him across the face and glared at him.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry! You don't have to *hit* me!" Frank yelled, wishing he had gone to the morgue instead of Rachel. "Let's just get this interview over and done with, hey?" he suggested.

The girl nodded and started sobbing again. "My name is Nancy Jennings, I'm 24 and a medicine student. I was walking along the beach this morning as I always do – I like it out here in the morning, not too many people here then – when I suddenly discovered two persons laying over there." She pointed towards the beach, and continued without breathing, "I screamed and ran to find a phone box and call the police. It was about 7.30, and I didn't see anybody else in the area."

Frank glanced stunned at her. "Have you been interviewed many times before?" he asked curiously.

"No, why?"

"Ah, nothin'…" Frank couldn't shake off the feeling that Ms Jennings was a mindreader, since she had answered all his questions in one breath. "Ha!" he exclaimed, suddenly remembering something she hadn't told him.

"Oh, and here's my address in case you need me." Nancy handed him a card, and Frank looked totally amazed.

"Great, thnaks. Have a dice nay – I mean, ice dnay – I mean nice day," he stuttered, hurrying away from this scary girl. When he reached the car, he noticed something was wrong. The car was gone. Rachel had taken it when she went to the morgue. Just what he needed. Frank sighed deeply, and started walking towards the station.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, Rachel pulled up outside the morgue and cut the engine of the car Frank wished he had. She had always hated this place, full of *dead* people. But she would not admit that to anyone, especially not Frank. Well, here she was, no turning back now. She got out of the car and headed up the stairs. Inside she discovered a tall, red haired woman sitting by the desk in the corner. In the middle of the room there was a large table, and on top of it was Mr. Butler. Rachel walked over to the woman, as close to the wall as she could. Approaching her, Rachel realized the woman was actually eating. "Good day," she greeted her, and the woman turned to look at her. She had the biggest nose Rachel had ever seen, and her hair was as curly as Rachel's aunt's poodle.

"Hi there," the woman mumbled, her mouth full of food. "Om hebekah ilea."

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked, wondering if she was Arabian or just had a speech impediment.

The redhead finished chewing, swallowed and repeated, "Hi, I'm Rebecca Tyler. And who are you, sweetie?"

"Detective Goldstein," Rachel introduced herself, ignoring Rebecca's out-stretched hand. "Ah, where's Chopper?"

"Gone on holiday," came the answer. "I'm filling in for him, but I'm having lunch right now. You want some, darling?" She offered Rachel one of her slices of bread, covered in something Rachel couldn't quite determine what was.

"No thanks, not really," she shook her head. "What is it anyway?" She regretted the question the moment it passed her lips. She really had no desire to know what this loonatic was having for lunch.

"Cold liver. Sure you don't want any?"

Rachel started caughing heavily. "M-hm," she stuttered, desperately trying to fill her lungs with fresh air before she choked.

"You should see a doctor about that cough of yours, honey," Rebecca remarked. "You might have the flu."

"Oh, I'm not dying yet," Rachel smiled faintly. 'Not as long as you're the coroner anyway!' "So, what've you got on those two?" she pointed towards the man – sorry, *dead* man – on the table.

"Two?" Rebecca asked puzzled. "He's got a twin?"

Rachel moaned. "No, him and his cat! Mr. and Mrs. Butler, of course!" 'Moron.' "What did they die of?" She felt she was close to screaming, and had to use all her strength to control her voice. This could not be healthy.

"Oh yes, a very interesting case. Very interesting indeed," Rebecca ssaid, mostly to herself. She went over to the table and removed the cloth which covered Mr. Butler. "He's so handsome, don't you think? I almost want to jump on top of him and –"

"Alright!" Rachel yelled, quickly backing away from the coroner. "Look, just tell me how they died, and then I'll leave you to do whatever you want."

"Sure, honey," Rebecca nodded. "You probably think they died from being hit in the back of the head, don't you? Well, so would most people. Actually, so did I, and that's what makes this case so interesting. You see darling, I'm never wrong."

"Right." Rachel shifted her weight over to the other leg, trying to maintain her balance. If that woman didn't stop calling her 'darling' and 'honey' soon, she would run away. Simply run away. 'Help!'

Rebecca leaned over Mr. Butler with an affectionate look. "Well, they didn't," she said.

"They didn't?" Rachel asked, wondering exactly what they didn't do.

"That's what I said, pumpkin," Rebecca confirmed.

"Oh," was all Rachel could manage to say at the moment. She had never been called 'pumpkin' in her entire life, and this was definitely neither the time nor the place to be called so. God, what sort of person was this woman? 'Why didn't I send Frank instead??'

Rebecca finally took her eyes off the dead body and turned to Rachel, still with the same affectionate look.

Rachel shivered. 'One step closer, and that's it!' she thought nervously.

But Rebecca stood still. "There's way too much water in their lungs. If they were dead before they hit the water, there would hardly be any in their lungs at all," she explained.

"Aha…" Rachel nodded slowly. "So they drowned?"

"That's correct, cucumber," Rebecca smiled. "Why didn't you become a coroner?"

Rachel could not determine whether it was meant sarcastically or not, so she just ignored the comment. "Okay, thanks." She started towards the door. "If that's all…"

"Actually, there's one more thing."

Rachel feared the worst.

"The water in their lungs was fresh. And I found this inside one of them." Rebecca held up a small goldfish.

"A goldfish??" Rachel asked surprised. "How did that get there?"

Rebecca smiled sweetly. "I believe that's *your* job to find out, apple pie."

Rachel grunted. "That's what I intend to do, *sweetie*."

"Nice meeting you, Detective Goldstein!" Rebecca called after her as she left the room.

"Pity I can't say the same," Rachel muttered and hurried out of the morgue, determined never to place a foot inside as long as that crazy woman was there.

~*~*~*~*~

"G'day, sweet thing!" Frank greeted her when Rachel entered their office 20 minutes later. "How did it go?"

"Don't ask," Rachel muttered through her teeth and sank down in her chair. "I'm not going back there *ever again*," she stated firmly.

"That bad, hey? Well, if it's any consolation, I didn't have the best day either."

"You didn't?" Rachel lit up immediately. "As long as yours was worse than mine, it's a great consolation!"

"No kidding," Frank mumbled with a sigh.

"What was that?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Ah, nothin'," Frank smiled innocently. "I was just wondering what you found out at the morgue."

Rachel shivered at the thought. "I found out that as long as Chopper's gone, we'd better not come up with any DBs that needs an autopsy."

"Huh?" Frank stared blankly at her.

She shook her head. "Never mind."

"Right. What about our dear deceased detectives?"

Rachel leaned forward over her desk and looked Frank in the eye. For a long time she said nothing, just held his gaze with her blue, blue eyes and that strange smile of hers. Frank felt the room suddenly getting very hot, and his throat getting very dry. He was about to rise and open the window when she finally spoke.

"I was wrong."

Frank suddenly got a serious attack of coughing. "Huh?" he finally stuttered.

"I was wrong," Rachel repeated.

He stared at her in disbelief. "You're admitting you were wrong?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Rachel nodded.

"And you're telling *me*??"

Rachel shrugged. "You'd find out anyway."

"Right… What were you wrong about?"

"The way they died."

"Oh."

"You see, they didn't die of a wack to the head." Rachel got up and started pacing the room.

"They didn't?"

"Nope. They drowned."

"They did?"

"Yes Frank, that's what I'm telling you!" Rachel replied annoyed. "Didn't you hear me?"

"Yeah, sure I did!" Frank defended himself. "Please, do go on."

"Thank you. Where was I? Oh yes, they drowned. But what's strange is that there was freshwater in their lungs." She stopped pacing and turned to Frank with an anticipating look.

"There was?"

"Frank…" she warned him.

"Sorry. But the water at Five Dock is not fresh?" he said, more a question than a statement.

"I *know* that," Rachel sighed. Why did he always have to state the obvious? It was starting to get on her nerves.

"But that means…" Frank started.

"That means that they didn't drown at Five Dock!" Rachel finished his sentence. "Wow, Francis, you are really sharp!"

"Thank you," Frank grinned. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Gee, thanks!" Rachel replied sarcastically. "Let's get back on track, hey?"

Frank nodded, and she continued. "But that's not the strangest…" she almost whispered.

"It i-" A deadly Look from Rachel made Frank cut his question immediately.

"the strangest was that a goldfish was shoved down Eddie's throat," racel announced after a moment's silence.

Frank looked intrigued at her. "A goldfish? How the hell did that get there?"

"That's what I intend to find out," Rachel told him firmly. "Listen, what do you say about interviewing that Nancy something again?"

"Ohhh…" Frank hesitated. "I'd rather not, if you don't mind, thank you very much."

Rachel eyed him carefully. "Why?"

"Long story," Frank sighed.

"I've got all day," Rachel offered.

"Look, it's no big deal. I just thought she was coming on to me, so I kissed her."

"You *what*?!" Rachel stared at him with open mouth.

"Well, she threw herself around me neck!" he tried to defend himself. "How was I supposed to know she was only upset?"

Rachel shook her head. "Oh, Francis… You're such a jerk."

"I know."

Rachel continued shaking her head the next 45 seconds or so, then she found a solution. "I'll talk to her. You got her number?"

Frank shifted through some papers on his desk and handed her a small note.

"Now," Rachel said as she dialled the number. "Let's see if I'm right this time."

~*~*~*~*~

"Bingo!" Rachel exclaimed after hanging up from her conversation with Nancy Jennings.

Frank glanced up from the report he was supposed to be writing. He hadn't been able to figure out much of the call, it was mostly 'mhm's, 'right's and 'I see's from Rachel's end of the line. "Congratulations," ha said. "Do you mind filling me in, because frankly, I don't have a clue."

"You'll see," Rachel assured him and got up from her chair. "Be right back."

"Where are you going?" Frank asked, but she was already gone.

Out in the hall Rachel bumped into Helen. "Helen, just the person I wanted to see!" she grinned.

"How nice," Helen smiled back. "Why?" she added suspiciously.

"Have you seen Hawker lately?"

"Yes, he's gone home to pick up something."

"You know when he'll be back?"

Helen glanced at her watch. "In about half an hour, I reckon."

"Good," Rachel nodded approvingly. "Good. Can you meet me in his office when he gets back? Oh, and you'd better tell him about it, too."

"Yeah sure, but…"

"Great! See you then!" Rachel took off in the direction of Jeff Hawker's office.

"Rachel!" Helen called after her. "What's going on?"

"I'm solving a murder!" Rachell replied with a smile, and disappeared into the Chief Inspector's office. A few minutes later she left the room, having found what she came for. Finally pieces were falling into the right places. She put on a satisfied smile and went to grab a cup of coffee before the meeting.

~*~*~*~*~

"Alright, alright. I did it," Jeff Hawker admitted. He, Helen, Rachel and Frank were all gathered in his office, and Rachel had just confronted him with her suspicions. "I killed Eddie and Shanna Butler. Mind you, they deserved it!"

Frank's jaw fell open in disbelief. He didn't manage to say a word, he just stared at his boss.

Rachel nodded slowly, pleased that she hadn't been wrong this time.

Helen shook her head with a sad look on her face. "Oh, Jeffrey. You of all people."

"Oh, don't look so innocent, Helen!" Rachel shot in. "You're as deep in this as he is!"

Helen looked surprised at her. "How did you know that? I mean – What makes you think that?"

Frank finally recovered from his recent trance, and turned to Rachel. "yeah, what makes us think that?"

"The evidence," Rachel told them.

"What evidence?" Helen asked defencively.

"Yeah, what evidence?" Frank was just as curious.

"First of all, *you* knew they drowned." Rachel pointed her finger at Jeff. "Everyone who had seen the bodies, including me, thought they died of a whack to the head. No one knew theyactually drowned until after the autopsy – except you."

"How did he know that?" Frank just couldn't sort this out.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Frank, there's only one solution. *They* killed them."

Frank looked stunned at her. "They did?"

"Frank!!"

"Yes Frank, we did," Helen told him, hoping he would understand this time. He did.

"Thank you, Helen," Rachel said gratefully. "He's been like that all day, I dunno what's gotten into him."

"Maybe he's got the flu," Helen suggested.

"I have not!" Frank objected.

"You're looking a bit pale, maybe you should see a doctor," Rachel said concerned.

"Excuse me!" Jeff cut through. "Can we leave that till *after* our confession?"

"Please!" Frank added.

"Right. Sure. Anyway. Where were we?" Rachel had started speaking meaningless words again, Frank noted.

"You were about to tell how we killed them," Helen reminded her.

"Oh, that's right. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Can we just get this over with?!" Jeff was met by a Look from both Helen and Rachel, and found it best to shut up.

"But the water in the Butlers' lungs were freshwater, not salt. So how did you kill them?" Rachel asked, not expecting an answer.

"Yes, how did they?"

Rachel ignored him, and continued, "Jeff, you had lost money to Eddie in poker again, and last night he and his wife came here to claim that money. Only you didn't want to pay up ever again, so you thought you'd get rid of him once and for all. And while you were at it, you might as well get rid of his stupid wife too. You needed someone to help you, and since Helen was on night duty, you informed her of your plans. She went along with it because she didn't particularly like the Butlers either. Correct?" she questioned Helen, who nodded.

"The Butlers were real creeps. I was unfortunate enough to be working with Shanna on a case some years ago. I did all the work, and she took all the credit for it. To be honest, I hated her."

Rachel nodded. "So you decided to kill them. Shanna and Eddie arrived, and you performed your plan."

"Which was?" Frank asked curiously. This was getting really interesting.

Rachel let out a little laugh. "To drown them in Jeff's fish tank."

Frank stared at her. "You're kidding?"

"Nope," Rachel said lightly. "They drowned them in the fish tank."

"How on earth did you find out that?" Jeff asked stunned.

Rachel giggled. "Poor Eddie had a goldfish stuck in his throat. Jeff, are you missing anyone?"

Jeff turned to his fish tank and started counting the fishes. "No!" he suddenly exclaimed. "That bastard ate my Katie!"

"Katie??" Helen sent him a sceptical look. "You named your fish *Katie*??"

"It was after my aunt," Jeff explained. "She died 36 years ago."

"Oh, that explains it," Helen remarked wryly.

"Anyway," Rachel went on. "To make it look like they didn't drown, you hit them in the head with this." She held up a big stapler with bloodstains on one side. "What you did that for, I have no idea. Diversion? Then you dragged them out to your car, drove to Five Dock and dumped them there."

Jeff nodded approvingly. "Quite correct, Rachel. Great work."

"Thank you, Sir," Rachel smiled prodly. "My pleasure."

"You're brilliant, Rach!" Frank pulled her close and kissed her passionately.

Rachel didn't protest at first, but when Frank still hadn't let go of her after half a minute, she firmly pushed him away. "Get a grip, Holloway!" she grinned.

Frank grinned back. "I was!"

Jeff cleared his throat. "So, what about us?" he asked, nodding towards Helen.

"What about you?" Rachel asked with a smile.

"Yeah, what about you?" Frank repeated.

"Aren't you going to arrest us for murder?"

Rachel looked at Frank. Frank looked at Helen. Helen looked at Jeff. Jeff looked at Rachel, who broke the staring competition. "No, why should we? We have absolutely no idea who killed Eddie and Shanna Butler. We haven't got a clue why there was freshwater in their lungs, and we certainly don't know why Katie was stuck in Eddie's throat!" she laughed. "In fact, we have so little to work with that I think we have to close the whole case without solving it. And I don't think anyone will object to that decicion."

Jeff and helen sent Rachel a grateful look. "Thank you, Rachel," Helen said. "I'll babysit David whenever you want me to!"

"I'll remember that!" Rachel assured her, and gave her a hug.

"Yes, thank you indeed, Rachel." Jeff shook her hand. "If you want a couple of days off, just let me know."

"Hey, what about me?" Frank aasked a bit miffed. "I was involved in the investigation as well!"

"Oh yeah, we know, Frank. Actually, it's rather obvious." Rachel had trouble hiding her smile.

"What do you mean?" Frank asked suspiciously.

"I mean that black eye Nancy gave you as a response to your kiss." Rachel pionted t Frank's left eye, which was swollen and bright. "It really suits you, Francis." She burst out laughing, and Helen and Jeff did as well.

Frank nodded slowly. "Alright, alright, point taken. Was that the only thing you talked to Nancy about?"

"Yep!" Rachel grinned.

"Hmm…" Frank thought carefully for a moment. "Looks like I'm gonna have to shut you up again," he said as he started walking towards her.

"Oh no," Rachel warned him when she realized what he had in mind. "No Frank, stay away from me!"

Frank ignored her protests, and Rachel saw no way out but to retreat. She ran for the door, with Frank following close behind. Her objections could be heard long after they disappeared out of the office. "Frank… Frank, what are you doing? Stay away from me, do you hear? Frank! Frank… Mh…"

Jeff and Helen smiled at each other. They didn't have to look to know what was going on out in the hallway…

**The End**

As always, feedback very much appreciated!

   [1]: mailto:Camelot_001@hotmail.com



End file.
